The UMD Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree Program is a collaborative project between the University of Minnesota Duluth (UMD) and two regional community colleges, Fond du Lac Tribal and Community College (FDLTCC) and Lake Superior College (LSC). This collaboration will provide research experiences and supplementary academic support for underrepresented students working toward a science degree. The objective is to increase the number of community college students entering the science field who obtain a biomedical/bio-behavioral related baccalaureate degree. Since the UMD Bridges Program is strategically located within a geographical region containing a number of Native American reservations and urban clusters, the program will actively recruit and encourage Native American and other underrepresented groups to complete their associate degree and transfer to UMD to complete a baccalaureate degree. The program will provide academic counseling, career planning and facilitate a seamless transfer from the community college to the University. The goal is to decrease the amount of time spent completing the baccalaureate degree. Ideally, the program will apply Early Intervention Measures to identify, motivate and sponsor enrichment activities to newly entering students at FDLTCC and LSC. Once students have entered the Bridges program they will enter a Summer Research Academy, which stresses development of professional skills such as communication, critical thinking, quantitative analysis, life-long learning, persistence and integrity. The initial research training started in the Summer Research Academy, will begin with team science projects called Collaborative Learning Workshops, and will hone skills of leadership, observation and data collection, and how to use the Scientific Method. Trainees will then progress into Faculty-Directed Research projects at UMD to give them exposure to the academic research environment. Academic year trainees will also participate in monthly science seminars, weekly current event science sessions, Bridges meetings and social gatherings.